Dinner and Dessert!
by Macs Play Thing
Summary: Wrote this based on one simple question. What would you do with Norman for 24 hours ...instead of just having sex with him? ...Well cook him Dinner ...its not my fault it led to sex.


Dinner Time

Throwing the salad together was the last thing she had to do to get dinner done before he got home from shooting, she has not seen him in over 2 weeks because his schedule had been so busy. Laughing because she remembered the last time he was home he was going on about eating healthier as she set the chocolate sauce and whip cream on the counter for the ice cream and brownies he called and reminded her to get.

She continued to cut the vegetables up for the salad the music was playing she did not hear the door to the apartment open.

"Babe, where are ya" she hears from the front room

"In the kitchen" she screams back

She turns to see her man… all dirty still in his Daryl outfit his bit too long hair all messed up and touching his broad shoulders.

"Smells good in here babe" he says walking towards her wrapping her up in his arms leaning down and kissing her.

She can smell his cologne that drives her crazy…..her favorite sent in the entire world.

"It's those brownies that I just took out of the oven" she says looking up at him with a smirk on her face.

"Nah …I don't think that's what it is" he moans his mouth making its way to her neck.

Feeling his mouth on her neck sends shivers all over her body, her panties instantly soaked by feeling his mouth on her his scruff on her neck, the smell of him.

"Hmmm" was all she could moan as he kissed along her collarbone.

"Nope it's not the brownies" he purrs as he works her shirt up over her head, noticing that she was lacking a bra.

"What is it then" she moans finally getting the ability to talk back.

Norman picks her up roughly laying her on the table looking down at her he groans unbuttoning the button on her jeans pulling them off of her legs throwing them god knows where. He pulls her to the edge of the table him going to his knees.

"Yep I believe that is what is smelling so good" he moans as he slides her panties off of her.

"Already all wet baby ….You know how I like it" He moans as his very talented tongue finds her already swollen clit making her moan.

"Ohhhhh shit" she moans as he does what he does best.

"It's been to long since I ate anything this good" he moans as he works his tongue into her his fingers doing the job his tongue had left.

"Ah fuuuuuuuck" she screams as her orgasm hits every muscle in her body tightens up.

"Don't want to miss a drop baby" Norman moans licking her clean.

He stands back up pulling her into a deep kiss.

"My God you taste good" he moans into her ear.

"Too much clothes" she moans fumbling with the famous wing vest that he had not changed out of when he left the set.

"I see you missed me babe" he smirks taking over and pulling the vest off working on the buttons on his shirt. She finally gets his pants unbuttoned.

"Shut up and get those clothes off" she growls making him laugh.

"Fuckin boots" he mumbles fighting with the strings in his work boots.

Finally getting them untied enough to toe them off he kicks them across the room barely missing a vase that sit on the counter. He grabs at her panties pulling them off of her, picking her up she wraps her legs around him nuzzling and kissing his neck making him moan as he lays her on the kitchen floor.

He leans down toward her kissing her his tongue working magic in her mouth she tangles her hands into his hair. He reaches up towards the counter pulling down the chocolate sauce sitting it by her head reaching back up finding the whip cream.

He breaks the kiss and sits up straddling her smirking he reached for the chocolate syrup popping the cap off of it he starts to drizzle the syrup on her chest and belly ….scooting down he drizzles the syrup on her hips and down her legs.

Sitting it back down on the floor he looks up at her giving her that famous smirk he reaches for the whip cream shaking it and pulling the lid off he sprays the whip cream on her nipples making them hard as rock ….making him moan.

He licks his lips as he tosses the whip cream to the side looking up at her he starts to lick the chocolate syrup off of her legs working his way up one leg and moving to the other.

"Mmmmmmm…..babe you make chocolate taste better" he moans making her giggle

"What a compliment coming from a man that loves chocolate as much as you do" she smirks dipping her finger into the whip cream and sucking it off of her finger, keeping eye contact with him the whole time.

"Fuck babe" he moans she can see his muscles tighten and his cock grow even more in his briefs.

He continues to lick his way up her thigh stopping to nibble and suck on her thigh leaving a mark he pulls away looking very satisfied in himself. Making his way up to her stomach he takes his time ….very slowly. She was enamored by watching her man lick the chocolate sauce from her body every bit of his attention was paid to making her feel good …and he was doing a great job at it.

He finally made his way up to her whip cream covered nipples looking up at his blue eyes locked with hers as he takes her nipple into his mouth sucking the whip cream off of one.

"Damn …Norman" she moans her hands tangled in his hair as she guides him to other nipple him sucking the whip cream off of it a moan deep in his throat was making his mouth vibrate on her nipple making her arch her back and moan his name.

"Please …..baby" she moans she can't take much more of this teasing she needs him NOW.

"Please what babe" he smirks going back to licking the chocolate from her chest.

"Don't …make me beg Norman" she groans.

"But I like when you beg baby" he smirks. "I'm not giving you want you want until you beg" he says standing up sliding his briefs off of his hips taking his impressive length into his big hand stroking himself looking down at her.

"If you want it….all you got to do is ask" he grins

"Please" she ask sticking her lip out

"Please what" he ask his hand still stroking his cock.

"Please ….just fuck me …Norman" she whines looking up at him.

"Yes Ma'am …..See that's all you had to do" he groans situating himself between her legs.

She grabs her legs pulling them up to her chest as he rubs his cock through her wetness before pushes in painfully slow.

"Damn baby always so tight for me" he moans as he works every inch of him into her.

He grabs her legs and wraps them around him as he leans down biting her lip as his thrust start to speed up she tightens her legs around him trying to pull him as close as humanly possible.

"I missed you babe" he moans into her ear

"I have thought about doing to you every day I was gone" he is whispering into her ear

"Jacked off to that thought of doing this to you" he moans his thrust are hard and deep now his whispering working on him as much as it was in her.

"Missed ….you …..babe" she moans between shaky breaths

Her nails are digging into his broad back she knew that there was going be marks in the morning scratching his back ….she loves the sounds he makes when she does that.

"I wanna fuck you Norman" she moans into his ear.

She didn't have to ask twice as he wraps his strong arms around her he flips over so he is on his back and she was on top of him.

"Fuck me baby" he groans

She sits up her hands on his broad chest as she starts to roll her hips and riding him sliding all the way up his cock so that only the tip was in her she slowly slides back down causing him to moans and his hands to go to her hips.

"No it's my turn now" she grins slapping his hands away from her hips.

He smirks as he moves his hands behind his head holding his head up to watch his cock move in and out of her as she rides him.

" Fuck you are so beautiful on my cock" he moans he can't take her eyes off of her face she looked like she in pure bliss as she got in her rhythm of riding him her hands had moved from his chest to her nipples pinching and pulling at them making her moan and start to ride him faster.

His hands roam her body taking over what her hands were doing pinching and pulling at her nipples, their moaning was filling the kitchen. They were both so close, he moves his hand down to her clit as he starts to rub small circles as he urges her on to come on his cock.

"Oh….fuck….oh my God …..God …..Norman …I'm gonna come" she pants.

"Come for me baby" he moans knowing that he won't last much longer.

"I'm coming …..Norman" she screams as her pussy walls tighten around his cock the muscles in her body tighten up every nerve in her body is singing as he screams his name over and over as her juices soak his cock and her thighs.

Seeing her face as she comes and screams her name set him over as he thrust into her filling her with his come as he moans her name …..He pulls her down to his chest his hands tangled into her hair as he thrust hard into her as he empties himself completely.

He holds her to his chest as they both come down from their orgasm he pulls his soften cock out of her as he turns them over so they are laying face to face he pulls her into a deep kiss loving the taste of her mouth.

"I missed you baby" he says kissing the tip of her nose.

"I hate when we are apart for so long" she moans nuzzling her face into his neck.

"Me too babe" he says burying his face into her hair.

"Next time you go ….im going with ya" she says looking up at him

"Sounds great to me" he says kissing her.

"Thanks for Dinner ….and Dessert" he moans kissing her neck.

" Your welcome baby" she giggles felling the stickiness from the chocolate and the whip cream all over her body.


End file.
